<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mornings by cecilaijima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776033">mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilaijima/pseuds/cecilaijima'>cecilaijima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilaijima/pseuds/cecilaijima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>happy birthday kai</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/gifts">natsugumi</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tokiya awakened from his sleep. Looking to the right, the clock read 7:27am. A reasonable waking time for him, but far too early for the person on his right. He softened upon seeing his red-haired lover who had his arms wrapped around Tokiya’s waist and his face buried into his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up and made himself comfortable, moving Otoya’s head to his lap. The taller was certainly going to be laying in bed for the next hour or two. Otoya was lucky that they both had the day off. Tokiya laid there and let his hands free to roam the fiery red hair that he loved so much. It was as tangled as ever, but it was unsurprising considering how much he rolled in his sleep. He set out to brush it as delicately as he could, so as not to hurt his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He failed to repress the smile he had been holding back. It was all Otoya’s fault, though. For having such a radiant smile and such soft hair. For being the man he never knew he needed by his side. And for being so cute. Clearly, making him feel soft and warm inside was a conscious choice that Otoya had decided to make. In his moment of weakness, he held Otoya’s head in his hands and kissed the top of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arms wrapped around his waist tightened and Otoya’s body pressed closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Otoya, are you awake?” Tokiya asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otoya grumbled. “Gimme five more minutes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suppressed a laugh. “I wasn’t going to wake you up. We don’t have work today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s seven in the morning,” Tokiya deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m gonna sleep in, then. Good morning,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Idiot. “Good morning, Otoya. Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other snuggled into Tokiya’s lap. “Mmm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while of comfortable silence, Tokiya adjusted himself slightly and made sure that his legs didn’t go numb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tooookiya, don’t leaveee me,” Otoya whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, so cute. “I’m not leaving, calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otoya snuggled closer to Tokiya’s body, seeming satisfied with his answer. “Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of moments of quiet passed before Otoya decided to perk his head up and speak again. “Hey, Tokiya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a giggle from below him. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it when you call me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, I’ll call you that less often. Then, it’ll become more special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toookiya!”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Only joking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it doesn’t matter. Since spending any time with you is always special.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, you--” The blue-haired man redirected his gaze to the side of the room to avoid seeing Otoya’s triumphant grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really cute when you’re embarrassed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Otoya--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheets ruffled as Otoya sat up and seated himself on Tokiya’s lap. “Tokiya, look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tokiya’s blue eyes remained to the side until a hand turned his face directly towards Otoya’s. The warmth in his face increased as his boyfriend’s face drew closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hand still on his cheek, the other’s nose was pressed into his. “Hey, Tokiya. Let me kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved in closer and that was all that was needed. They kissed once, twice, three times, until it was silently decided that that was enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Otoya’s lips lingered on his and he frowned as if he were unsatisfied. “Otoya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? What is it, Tokiya?” he asked with a mischievous smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tokiya pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otoya put a thumb on Tokiya’s lower lip. “I don’t know what you want if you don’t say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tokiya’s voice was barely a whisper. “Otoya. Kiss me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want another?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and Otoya pressed a kiss on the side of his neck. Tokiya gasped at the action and felt his body weaken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Otoya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never said </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wanted me to kiss you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tokiya opened his mouth for a moment, then immediately closed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A kiss was placed on his nose. “Tokiya, you’re so cute. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “You already said that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otoya puffed up his cheeks. “Well, I still think that you’re cute. At least say I love you too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes rolled unconsciously. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead giggled and kissed Tokiya on the lips again. “I love you more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tokiya finally smiled, because he doesn’t think he could have gone holding himself back any longer. “Do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otoya wrapped his legs around Tokiya’s body and grinned. “Yeah, I definitely do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...No, I don’t think you do.” He put his hands into that beautiful orange-red hair and kissed the adorable owner of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms wrapped themselves around his lover and Otoya’s did the same to him. Comfortable silence passed by as they held each other. Tokiya wanted to melt into Otoya’s body, to feel his soft embrace forever. His warmth was a sweet indulgence that he craved every hour, every minute, every second of the day. He wanted to bask in it endlessly. The name Ittoki Otoya had been embedded into his heart and it was stuck there for eternity. He would never forget Ittoki Otoya, the man who had changed his pitiful existence for the better, for anything in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was here, then there was nothing else he needed in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk how to characterize tokiya and otoya but like i tried my best. also i didnt proof this so, poggers!</p><p>twt / @crownofagna talk to me abt syoceci even tho this isnt a syoceci fic lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>